bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 296 (The Grand Painters!)
Gil and Molly meet the Grand Painters, 3 colorful lobsters with magic art abilities,at an art museum. They are going to perform an action live art play. Not to be confused, Lobster 1 is red, Lobster 2 is yellow, and Lobster 3 is blue. Songs: Paint A Picture (pop), Action Live Art Rap (dance) Shop: Deema Picture Frame Store Lunch Joke in this order: Oona: Far left (Cheeseburger), Gil: Far right (Apple), Nonny (Middle) Paint-wich Storybook: The Paint Blob Creature And The Paint Blob Busters Characters: Molly Oona and Goby Field Trip: Art Museum Molly: "Hi,it's me,Molly,it's time for--" Gil:(offscreen)"Purple!" Molly shifts over to see Gil painting something with purple paint. Molly: "Hi Gil." Gil:(turns head to Molly)"Hey Molly. I'm painting something with purple paint." Molly: "I like it." A stampede of Little Fish come charging toward Gil and spilling the paint on his face. Gil: "Purple..." Molly:(giggles)"It's time for Bubble Guppies!" After the theme song,Gil and Molly come by. Molly:(to viewers)"Hi!" Gil:(to viewers)"Hey!" The kids heard voices,and they went to see where they came from. Behind a curtain there are three lobsters in fancy clothing holding paintbrushes. Lobster 1: "Now, create a pine tree!" The lobsters painted thin air to make a live pine tree. Deema,behind the curtain,looked stunned. Molly: "How are they doing that?" Gil: "Let's go see." Molly and Gil go up to the lobsters. Both: "Hello." Lobsters: "Hello." Gil: "What are you doing?" Lobster 1: We are painting a landscape. Molly: What kind of landscape? Lobster 3: I don't know yet. We will just have to keep creating. Gil: I see. What are you three doing this for? Lobster 1: An art play of live action. Molly: Cool! Lobster 2: Yep. It's going to be at 9 pm. Do you think you can make it? Gil: I don't quite know. Molly: Neither do I. Lobster 3: Well, think about it. Bye now. We have to get back to painting. Gil: Bye now! Molly: So long. Molly and Gil continue on their way to school. Molly (To viewers) Come on! Gil (To viewers): Yeah! As they enter the classroom, the door opens. Nonny(To viewers): Hello! Bubble Puppy barks Nonny(To viewers): Nice to see you again. Welp, Bad news. Here I am all alone in the classroom. Come on in. He sits down with Bubble Puppy. Nonny: Good Morning Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grouper (To viewers and Nonny): Well, good morning you two. (Confused) Where are Deema, Goby and Oona? Nonny: I haven't got any clue. Molly: Us either. Mr. Grouper: Hello, Molly and Gil. Any news? Gil: We saw 3 lobsters. One was red, One was Yellow and One was Blue. Mr. Grouper: Ah. What were they telling you about? Molly: They were telling us about an art play. Nonny: What is an art play? Mr. Grouper: I think it's an art SHOW! Gil: Oh I get it. Molly and Nonny: So do we. They all exit the scene. Screen turns blue. Oona pops out from the bottom of the screen. Oona (To viewers): Hi! It's me. I'm going to sing about ways you can paint a picture. Well, here it goes. I'm going to be singing this one alone. (To the left of the screen) MUSIC! Pop song plays. Deema: That was fun. Come with me. Screen turns tan yellow. Gil: Hi, Deema. I am here to learn how to paint a picture and frame it. Deema: Well, you've certainly come to the right place! Art themed big objects appear on the white screen. Deema: Welcome to Deema's Picture Frame Store. This is where you can make art and frame it. Gil: That IS a big deal. Where do I start? Deema: Follow me. Screen turns pink. Oona: You can choose from one of these three canvases. Gil: Ah. I think I will take the biggest one. Deema: Ok. (To viewers) I need your help. Which of these three canvases is the biggest one? This one, This one, or this one? Blue little fish pointing to the third one getting a pink outline: The third one. Deema (To viewers): Yep. That's the one. (Swims over to Gil) Is this the canvas? Gil (Smiles): YES! That's the one! Thanks. Deema: You're welcome. What are you going to paint? Gil: It's a surprise. Deema: Ok. I'll just close my eyes. Gil: Ok. Do that and I will paint. Gil paints a picture for 10 seconds Gil: You can open them now. Deema: Gil, I love it. What's that you just painted. Gil: This is me with the blue shirt, and you with the green shirt and we are boating. Deema: Oh, I see. Let's get a frame for it, pronto. Screen turns green Gil: Let's. (To viewers) Now I need your help too. Which of these 3 frames is the right size to frame my picture? This one (The red one), This one (The yellow one), or this one (The blue one)? Blue little fish pointing to the third one getting a pink outline: That one. The blue one. Gil: Yes. It fits my picture perfectly. (Turns to Oona) Thanks for framing my picture. Deema: You're welcome.And thank you for all your help. Goby pushes the screen to the classroom. Goby (To viewers): Hi, It's me, Goby. Do you know what time it is? Mr. Grouper: It's time for lunch! Goby: Yes! It is. Hit it, Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grouper: All Right! What time is it? Goby, Molly and Nonny: It's time for lunch. Mr. Grouper: What time is it? Goby, Molly and Nonny: It's time for lunch. Mr. Grouper: What time is it? Goby, Molly and Nonny: It's time for lunch. Mr. Grouper: It's lunch time. Gil Oona and Nonny: Hey, what's for lunch? Gil: Let's see. What did you get, Oona? Oona: A big fat juicy Cheese burger. How about you, Gil? Gil: A red Apple. How about you, Nonny? Nonny: I got........A paint wich? (Turns angry) Gil and Oona laugh 2 little fish: A paint which? 1 of them: That's silly. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Category:Fanon Category:Fan Episodes